Messenger
by PhoenixFlame09
Summary: After Craig’s text at Christmas John Paul thinks and comes to a decision, but will it turn out the way he hopes?
1. Chapter 1

John Paul stared at his laptop, his hand moving to hover over it for a moment before he pulled it back, this was pointless, it wouldn't work anyway…Except he still had that little flicker of hope that he couldn't quite put out, John Paul took out his mobile, re-reading the message that had made that flicker of hope flare brighter then before.

**Merry Xmas. Miss U. Luv 2 cu in Dublin. X**

He hadn't replied, He hadn't known what to even say. That and the fact that Michaela had used up all his credit, again. He hadn't got anymore because he knew he'd of typed in the first thing that came to mind. He thought when he walked away from the airport that was it, he was sure he'd never hear from Craig again and if Craig came back to visit the Osborne's then He would avoid Craig because he was sure Craig would never come looking for him.

It'd been 6 days since he'd received the text message from Craig and he still hadn't been able to delete the message, to ignore it, It had plagued his mind every moment since he'd heard from Craig.

He couldn't text Craig back, He couldn't quite muster up the courage to pick up the phone and call him…But he did still have Craig's email address…Wouldn't be the first time they'd emailed each other, although they had made the most of the chat room they had used on occasion.

He grabbed his laptop, opening it and waiting for it to power up, He logged in to his email account, clicking the new email link. There were no guarantees but he had to try…even if it meant him not receiving a reply. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, hesitating before he began to type, the words coming surprisingly easily.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: **

**Craig,**

**I know you might be surprised to hear from me, although after you sending me that text message it might not be such a surprise. I've been trying to figure out what the text message meant, how to respond. I've thought dozens of things to say to you and I've convinced myself that every single one of them is useless. **

**I don't know why you contacted me, but I'm glad that you did, I'm glad you don't hate me for leaving you at that airport, I hope you understand that I didn't do it to hurt you.**

**I miss you too.**

**John Paul.**


	2. Emails

Craig looked out of his bedroom window; it had been 6 days since he'd send the text message to John Paul, It was the first of January, It was 2008 and he was still alone he hadn't gotten a reply from John Paul, not that he'd expected one…But he'd hoped. He turned as he heard his laptop beep, announcing that he'd gotten a new email, it was probably just another useless advertisement, might as well delete it now rather then later.

He took a seat at his computer desk; he glanced at the screen, having to blink to double check as he saw who had sent him the email. He clicked the link to open it, trying to brace himself for the disappointment of what he may read as the page loaded.

He read through the email, slowing for a moment to re-read the last line.

**I miss you too.**

He clicked on the reply button, his fingers running eagerly over the keyboard as he replied.

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject:**

**John Paul,**

**I don't blame you for leaving me at the airport, I was angry but not half as much as I was hurt. You were right, we couldn't hide away as much as I wanted to, I needed time John Paul, So maybe we were both wrong but I don't want to have to miss you again. I've thought about nothing but you since I left. I really would like to see you in Dublin. But I guess eventually I'll just have to make do with seeing you in Hollyoaks. We need to talk, and I'd rather not do it by typing a lot of words on to a screen.**

**Love,**

**Craig.**

Craig pressed send, staring at the computer screen for a moment, before he stood up, and suddenly, his mobile phone began to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig grabbed his mobile off of the desk, hesitating for half a second before he accepted the call, bringing the phone to his ear. "John Paul?" Craig asked.

John Paul closed his eyes as he heard the call connect and the voice he hadn't heard in months. "Craig." He breathed. His mind going blank for a moment. Before his mind began coming up with all the things he wanted to say. "I'm glad your numbers still the same…I wasn't sure if would have gotten a new phone." John Paul rolled his eyes at himself, Months without talking to Craig and the best he can come up with is about a phone.

Craig took his seat again. "I did get a new phone I kept the old one…just in case…But I get the feeling you didn't ring me to talk about phones."

John Paul smiled. "I didn't…Wanna talk about phones that is. I just…I wanted to talk to you."

Craig smiled. "I wanted to talk to you to. I take it you got my email then?"

"Yeah, See you got mine to…I really can't fly to Dublin right now. Not that I don't want to see you, I do…" John Paul answered.

"John Paul, It's fine, we'll just have to make do with emails, phone calls texts. That's if you do wanna keep staying in touch this time?" Craig asked, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck.

"Of course I do." John Paul answered, immediately.

Craig smiled. "Well that's a start then."


	4. Chapter 4

For months John Paul & Craig kept in touch, Texting, emailing and calling whenever they could. It had become an almost nightly occurrence, John Paul and Craig had talked, and they'd resolved a lot of their issues with each other. There families hadn't been pleased when they had found out that Craig and John Paul were back in contact, but they had accepted that there wasn't much they could do to prevent them from communicating with each other.

John Paul walked in to the McQueen household; he made his way upstairs, logging on to his computer, finding that he already had an email from Craig.

To:

From:

Subject: Uni

Just got done with my classes at Uni and work, for tonight anyway. How about you?

Craig

To:

From:

Subject: RE: Uni

Not planning on doing anything else tonight, but you never know with what my family is like even if they are all out at the moment.

John Paul

To:

From:

Subject: Alone

Well, at least you'll get a little bit of peace, How is Hollyoaks anyway?

To:

From:

Subject:

It's the same as always, not like Dublin at all.

To:

From:

Subject:

Oh yeah, is it raining then?

To:

From:

Subject:

How am I supposed to know?

To:

From:

Subject:

Check, it won't take you five minutes to look out the window.

To:

From:

Subject:

Fine, I'll go and check, when did you get so bothered about the weather anyway?

John Paul moved over to the window, taking the laptop with him, for the moment. "Alright, I'm going." He muttered as he received another email from Craig, Opening it before looking out of the window and freezing…It couldn't be.

To:

From:

Subject:

When did I get so bothered about the weather in Hollyoaks?

When I'm Standing in it.


	5. Chapter 5

John Paul stood staring for mere seconds before he rushed out of his room and down the stairs flinging open the front door. He ran towards Craig stopping a few inches away from him, unsure how to greet him. Did he shake his hand?, Hug Him? Kiss him?

Craig solved that question for him. Craig breached the distance between them, drawing John Paul in to a hug, John Paul holding him back just as tightly. After a moment which seemed to have ended all to soon they pulled back from each other.

John Paul looked at Craig with a kind of wonder. "You're supposed to be in Dublin." He stated.

"I suppose I should, Figured it was time I paid a visit." Craig answered.

John Paul seemed to come back to himself, and led Craig inside the McQueen household. "Sorry, Just…Was a bit of surprise…" John Paul tried to explain.

Craig smiled. "Doesn't matter."

John Paul nodded. "Right…Fancy a brew?" He asked. Heading to the kitchen when Craig replied he did. "Just, Make your self comfortable."

Craig took off his wet jacket, placing in over the couch, before taking a seat. He ran his palms over the thighs of his jeans, How was he supposed to be confident around John Paul?

John Paul tried to gather himself as he made the tea. But how was he supposed to stay calm and passive when Craig was back?


	6. Chapter 6

Craig looked up as John Paul held out a cup of tea to him; He took a sip before placing it on the table next to John Paul's.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both having so much to say and yet really not finding anything to say at all.

"So how's Trinity?" John Paul asked suddenly.

Craig shrugged. "It's alright…I didn't come here to make small talk about Trinity though John Paul."

"Right, course not…You probably wanna go see your family, I'm sure that's what you came for." John Paul replied looking anywhere but Craig.

Craig cupped John Paul's cheek, moving so John Paul was looking at him. "Craig We, I should really um go and…" Craig silenced him as he leaned forward brushing his lips against John Paul's. Before Craig pulled back, locking eyes with John Paul.

"I came back for you John Paul."


	7. Chapter 7

John Paul pulled away from Craig, Standing up and walking behind the sofa before he turned back to Craig "Craig….I've been trying to get over you and now months later your telling me that You came back for me? Maybe if you'd done this sooner I could have thrown myself in with you. But I've spent months without you Craig you can't just kiss me and tell me that you came back for me it just…It can't be so easy. Even if we want it to be."


	8. Chapter 8

"John Paul." Craig started only to be cut off by John Paul.

"Craig I meant what I said it's not gonna be that easy but I've had months to get over you alright, I've almost convinced myself that it was working, I've tried getting over you Craig I just don't seem to be able to. Probably because I don't wanna be over you. I love you Craig."

Craig got up from the sofa approaching John Paul. "I know it's not gonna be easy John Paul, But I wanna try. I missed you so much I..."Craig shook his head looking down at the floor before he looked up his eyes meeting John Paul's. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Deja vu." John Paul muttered.

Craig placed his hand on John Paul's neck, his thumb rubbing over his jaw. Craig leaned forward, His and John Paul's lips barely an inch away from each other's "Meant it then. Mean it now." Craig whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi,**

**Chapter 9 isn't here because was a little too explicit.**

**But cliff notes version, John Paul and Craig slept together.**

**But I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely comments and feedback so far, hopefully I'll be getting some more.**

**Enjoy Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

As John Paul awoke he was aware of the distinct feeling someone was watching him, He opened his eyes and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw Craig watching him. "How long have you been staring for?" He asked.

Craig smiled. "Isn't staring, I was watching you sleep, that's all."

John Paul grinned. "Still counts as staring, but I'll forgive you." He teased, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to Craig's lips.

Craig gave him an incredulous look. "What am I your auntie?" John Paul grinned. "If I kissed you the way we both wanted me to we'd never get out of this bed." He reasoned.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Craig asked.

"Well, seen as you have to go see your family it's probably not the smartest idea."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, ya do."

Craig sighed, reaching out of bed and grabbing his clothes where they were strewn over the floor, he quickly got dressed, having to only do his shirt up halfway because of the missing buttons that John Paul had caused by ripping open the shirt.

He turned back to the bed and John Paul, leaning over and kissing him, "Craig." John Paul groaned, "What? I'm out of bed; if you're making me go and face my family I at least want a kiss before I go."

John Paul pulled Craig to him, eagerly giving him a kiss that was anything but chaste. "Happy, now?2 He teased as he pulled away. "I'd be happier if I could stay here." Craig answered.

John Paul sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Craig answered.

"Then go see your family and then after we'll spend as much time together as you want before you go." John Paul reasoned.

Craig got up heading for the door of John Paul's room. "Fine I'm going. I'll see you later. Happy now?" Craig teased. Walking out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door.

John Paul let his head fall back to the pillow. "I'd be happier if you didn't have to leave."

Craig took a deep breath as he walked towards The Dog, He was pretty sure they were not going to like the news he had to tell them.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, John Paul was listening to his music, he hadn't heard from Craig all day. He felt his insecurities rise up against him. What if Craig had changed his mind, what if his family had made him realise that he should stay with them? What if it was just a one off, a one night stand for old time's sakes?

What if Craig left before John Paul got to see him again?

No, He knew better then that, Craig had told him he loved him, if last night had meant nothing to Craig he would have revealed it when they woke up that morning, They loved each other more then anything…..He just needed to remember that.

He suddenly heard his phone beep; alerting him to the fact he had a text message. He reached over, picking up the phone, he felt relief as he saw Craig's name on his screen and after a slight hesitation. He opened the text.

**Need to see you. Meet you at the fountain in ten mins?**

**Craig xx**

John Paul switched his music off, typing a quick reply to Craig.

**Leaving now. See you there.**

**John Paul xx**

John Paul wondered what Craig wanted to see him about; He made his way downstairs, grabbing his coat on the way out of the front door.

John Paul took his time as he made his was to the fountain, resisting the urge to run there as fast as he could.

John Paul made it to the fountain, seeing Craig was already there, sitting at the fountain, he took a moment to just watch Craig for a few seconds, he couldn't help but half smile at the sight of Craig. He began walking towards Craig, stopping as he stood beside him. Craig continued to stare ahead.

John Paul felt his concern grow. "Craig? Is everything okay?"

Craig remained silent for what seemed to an eternity, before he spoke. "No, it's not."

And just like that John Paul's heart felt like it seemed to stop and crack.


	12. Chapter 12

John Paul swallowed. How could this be happening, it all seemed to be going so well, he didn't know if he could survive having his heart broken again. "Craig, what do you mean? I thought…" John Paul started, unable to let himself finish. I thought you loved me. I thought you'd never hurt me again. I thought you needed me as much as I need you.

Craig looked up to see John Paul seeing that look in his eyes he knew exactly what his thoughts had gone too. "Oh no, Baby it's not about us I haven't changed my mind." Craig took John Paul's hand, gently pulling John Paul down to sit beside him. "I'm never gonna stop loving you John Paul." Craig reassured.

John Paul looked at Craig. "Then what is it?"

Craig hesitated for only a very brief moment. "I told my family about us, about how me and you were back to being…Well, Me and You…Us… as a couple. It went about as well as could have been expected. I mean they had there concerns when they found out we were talking again but now…

It was pretty tense....there was some shouting and stuff…I think they might just need time. At least I hope so…But…It's just… It's hard John Paul."

"I know it's hard Craig, but they came round once, maybe they will again." John Paul reassured.

"I hope so John Paul. I'm just glad that…"

"Glad that what?"

"I'm glad that I've still got you."

"You'll always have me Craig."

Craig took hold of John Paul's hand, entwining his fingers with John Paul's.

"I don't know what I'd do without you John Paul…I don't want to have to go back to Dublin tomorrow when you're not gonna be there, I know I have to, I have Trinity and a job and friends, I love my life there…But there's always been something missing, and that Something that happens to be a certain blue eyed bloke I'm in love with.

I know you have a life here John Paul; you have your family here, I know that and I know I wanna be selfish because I love you and when I'm not with you I miss you so much.

I know we'll be able to stay in contact but it won't be the same, I don't want to be where you're not. Come back with me to Dublin John Paul."


	13. Chapter 13

John Paul stared for what seemed to be the longest moment, leaving Craig to watch him, trying to interpret what John Paul was thinking. After a few moments Craig couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Look I know that this must be hard for you and I know that I should have asked you sooner, maybe it's too short notice, I mean I leave tomorrow and…" Craig began to ramble only to be cut off by John Paul.

"Yes."

Craig couldn't have heard what he thought he did, although he hoped. "What?" He asked, needing to be sure.

John Paul smiled. "I said Yes Craig; I'll come with you back to Dublin. How could I not want to?"

Craig stared at John Paul in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sure that I love you Craig." John Paul answered.

"Right, Just you and me then." Craig smiled.

"I better go and tell my mum, she'll go mental if I leave without telling her."

"Yeah, Course. I'll see you later then? Or tomorrow?" Craig asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll need to get a few things sorted for then anyway, so."

John Paul stood. "Are you gonna be alright, I mean seen as you won't be staying at the pub I mean."

"I'll be alright John Paul, I've got it sorted."

"Right then. I'll see you here tomorrow."

John Paul lingered for a moment before he turned and made his way home. A smile on his face as he was lost in thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.

That night was filled with questions and raised voices at the McQueen household, followed by tears and gentle teasing as John Paul got ready to leave tomorrow, his family not quite approving of his choice but supporting and accepting it nevertheless.

John Paul grabbed his bags, looked around his bedroom for what he assumed would be the last time, taking in a few memories he had of this room, he headed downstairs. Seeing his family we're nowhere to be found, they had said their farewells the night before, John Paul walked out of the front door, waiting for a moment before he pulled it shut with a click.

John Paul and Craig met at the airport, which had been decided via the phone call they had shared late last night when neither of them could fall to sleep.

Craig smiled at he saw John Paul approach the entrance. "Hey." He greeted, pulling John Paul in to a hug before they walked inside the airport together.

After they checked in, they headed for the departure escalators, as Craig moved to get on to one of them John Paul faltered, standing behind Craig, He shook his head as Craig turned to face him. "I don't think I can do this."


	14. Chapter 14

Craig stepped towards John Paul. "What...What do you mean that you can't…I thought this was what we wanted." Craig stammered. How could he understand this, god he didn't want John Paul to leave him…Not again. He didn't want to have to ride that escalator alone nor have to sit in his seat waiting to arrive in Dublin alone. He'd done it once; He couldn't do it again…Not without John Paul.

"I do, it is. But the last time we tried, it didn't exactly work out well did it, I had a reason for why I walked away Craig and no matter how much I wanna forget about it I can't."

"Is that really what's holding you back John Paul, Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Of course not…I wish I could just shut up and be with you and I can't."

"John Paul, It's not about anyone else, it's just about who you fall in love with. So answer me this. Do you love me? Because if you do then nothing and no one else matters. Except for us. There's never gonna be a guarantee. We could screw this up. But maybe we won't. John Paul, Are you willing to take that chance with me? Or are you gonna leave and go back to without me again because you're still too scared that we won't last."

"Craig…" John Paul started, before he hiked his Bag back up to his shoulder. "It's You. You Know, It's always been you. I love you, more then anything. I'm not going back. We could completely mess this up but you're right. We won't know if we don't try. So Yeah, I'm coming with you…I'm not running away again. I love you Craig Dean."

Craig nodded. "I love You John Paul McQueen." He turned back to the escalators before turning back to John Paul; He walked forward, pressing his lips to John Paul's. Taking delight in the grin that made its way on to John Paul's lips. "You coming or what?" Craig asked.

He and John Paul made their way up the escalator together, boarding the plane they sat next to each other, John Paul and Craig holding hands as the plane took off, not letting go even as the plane touched down in Dublin.

**The End**

**Well, That's it. There's no more of this fic....Until the Sequel of course. Which will be titled Dublin Sunsets.**

**All Feedback and Comments are welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading, I'm glad if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
